


Spring Cleaning.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cleaning, Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce spring clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning.

Bruce and Clint had decided to do some spring cleaning.   
They had both been busy.   
And the house had been looking a tad messy.  
So they decided to gey rid of some stuff.   
Theu didn't need.  
And tgey also decided   
To rearrange some furniture.   
The house looked pretty clean after that.  
They kicked back and used some down time.


End file.
